The Girl of a Hundred Powers
by HiddenHero220
Summary: What happens when a Jedi Padawan, a mysterious gem, a really cute guy from the past, and an evil witch come together? One really amazing adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

"But why me?" a young boy in his mid-teens asked.

"The Crystal chose you, Klent." A shadowy figure replied, pulling out a softball-sized gem that radiated with all the colors of the rainbow and handing it to the boy.

"The Crystal…" Klent whispered in awe, holding the gem in his hands.

"You must sleep until The Girl of a Hundred Powers awakens you." The figure told him.

"How will I know it is her?" Klent asked, slowly falling asleep

"You will be able to sense her pure heart. In it lies a light so bright that no darkness can be able to extinguish. But beware The Witch of a Thousand Evils. She will stop at nothing to destroy The Crystal and The Girl of a Hundred Powers. Protect them until she finds her true light." The figure said.

"I promise." Klent whispered as he fell into a deep sleep, the gem cradled close to his chest. The Crystal glowed brightly for a few seconds. When it died down, The Crystal and Klent were surrounded by a transparent crystal.

"Sleep well, young guide," the figure whispered to the sleeping boy. "You will have many trials ahead, and none will be painless."

_This is my first cross over fan fic. Please tell me what you think. Also, try not to use any bad language._


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy in the Gem

_Sorry I took so long to post again. Blame school. So without further ado, _

_**Chapter 1: The Boy in the Gem**_

Ahsoka's POV:

"Looks like we missed all the action." I commented to Sky-guy, aka Anakin Skywalker, my master. We had just landed on Crympast to aid Master Plo Ku. All around us were clone troopers taking care of the wounded and clearing up what remained of the Separatist droid troops. In front of us was a giant old monastery, probably dating back thousands of years from when this planet was last inhabited. "I wonder why the Separatist wanted this planet?" I pondered out loud.

"Money, Snips." Anakin replied. "When this planet was inhabited it was known for the precious jewels and crystals it exported."

"Since when did you become an expert on Crympast?" I jokingly asked.

"Some people do their homework before going on assignments to unknown planets." He replied back slyly. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Hello Skywalker, Little Soka." A familiar voice called out.

"Master Plo." I said as Anakin and I bowed in respect to the older Jedi master.

"I see that your mission was successful." Anakin commented.

"It was an easy victory. Come, there is something I want you to see." He said turning towards the monastery. He led us deep into the monastery.

"What do you want to show us?" Anakin questioned.

"I cannot explain what I myself do not fully understand. You will have to wait to see yourself." Master Plo said. We approached a doorway which two clone troopers guarded. "You might want to brace yourselves." He told us.

Curiosity filled me as I walked into the room. I gasped as my hands flew to my mouth and I understood why Master Plo could not tell us what lay in the room. Against the far wall was a giant gem, and in that gem was a human boy. "Is he…" I whispered, unsure of what to say or do.

Master Plo nodded. "Not only is he real and not a life-like replica of someone but he is also alive."

"Alive?! But how…?" Sky-guy stammered, clearly in shock.

"I do not know. I have already contacted Master Yoda, but he is as bewildered, if not more than you are right now young Skywalker." Master Plo informed us. "We have already tried to break him out but not even the Force can scratch the crystal."

"Alive…"I whispered to myself tearing my eyes away from the boy. I forced myself to look at the walls. They were covered in strange symbols. "Master, what is written all over the walls?" I asked.

"Huh?" He replied, clearly confused. He looked at the walls and realized what I was talking about. "Oh. I do not know. In truth I have not been able to focus on anything but the boy. Good eye, Soka." He admitted. After looking closely at the writings on the wall, he declared, "This is not any form of writing that I am familiar with. Does any of this look familiar to you, Skywalker?"

"No." Anakin admitted. "To bad we didn't bring C-3PO, he could probably translate this." Sky-guy committed.

"Do you believe Senator Admadala could send him here? I myself am curious to find out what this writing means." Plo asked.

"I'm curious, too. How about we contacted her and find out?" Anakin suggested. Master Plo nodded in agreement and they both walked out to go contact her.

I stayed behind. I wanted to get a closer look at the boy. He seemed to be around my age, 17 standard years. He looked to be sleeping, a peaceful expression on his face. He was also curled up into a ball, like he was trying to find a comfortable position within the crystal. When I looked closer, I noticed that he was holding something in his hands. It looked to be a gem of some sort. I brushed the dust that had settled on the crystal away, trying to get a better look at his face. Suddenly, I heard a loud "crack". The crystal started to break apart. I scrambled back as fast as I could. I backed up against the wall. Were I touched the symbols started to glow. I jumped back is suprize. Then the symbols started to fly off the wall and around the room, and the weirdest part was that I could _understand_ them. They read, "The guide shall be awaken from his sleep by a girl who possesses a heart of light and who has already mastered the first. Together they shall travel to worlds outside this world and she will master the remaining ninety-nine. She shall face the darkness but her light shall not fade. Her darkest hour shall come before her true sunrise. Then she will find the light of the hundredth within the shadows and defeat Evil once and for all." After I read that the symbols started to spin faster and faster, glowing brighter by the second. Then I saw the ground rising up to meet me.

_Dunt, dunt, dun! I love cliff hangers! Don't forget to comment! And please, watch your language._


End file.
